


Nightmares

by egosoffire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Wanda hears Steve cry out from nightmares. Eventually, she has to take things into her own hands.





	

Wanda has always been very sensitive to sound. She blames it on the fact that she's always been in one kind of danger or another. She's always had to be alert, aware, focused on her surroundings. There's never really been a restful moment in her life, at least not since her parents' deaths. That's why she hears Steve when he wakes up crying.

They are staying in a safehouse just outside the Wakandan capital city. T'Challa has ensured that they will be safe there, and they are, at least physically. Yet, the mental state of those who stood with Captain Rogers is...definitely at question.

Steve isn't okay either.

His cries wake her up. Wanda listens and closes her eyes for just a moment to center herself. Steve's room is next to hers. His shout was in terror, and then fear. She gets up and walks to his room, still dressed in a nightgown. She doesn't even think that she may be too exposed to be polite. 

She knocks.

"Hold on," Steve stammers. Soon, he opens the door and offers her a weary smile. "Wanda, hi. Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. I heard you cry out..."

"Oh, it was nothing..."

"Are you sure?" Wanda asks, unsure of how to deal with the situation. Steve is obviously uncomfortable, his face bright red. "I mean..."

"Yes, Wanda, I'm fine. Please, goodnight..."

The door closes in her face. 

The next night, she is listening for the cries and she hears them again. She forces herself to get up and walks over to Steve's room. When they speak again, she asks, gently, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. 'm fine. Go back to sleep."

It breaks her heart. Wanda knows exactly what it is to have nightmares you cannot escape. How could Steve be anything but heartbroken after all he had lost? Steve wanted his friends, his life, and he was in pain. 

The third night Wanda hears Steve call out in pain, she decides to take action.

She knocks on his door again and waits, patiently. Soon, Steve opens the door.

"Wanda," he says gently. "It's not..."

"I had a nightmare," Wanda lies, curtly. Steve can call her out on this lie, but she won't allow him. "It was a very bad one. I would like to sleep in here, if that'd be okay."

"That'd..." 

Boldly, she pushes her way past him and into the bedroom. She then lies down to the left of Steve's unmade bed, pulling the blanket up over herself.

"Come on," she urges.

Steve is so nervous that he actually freezes up. Wanda's natural impulse is to react, to wonder if she's done the right thing, but she decides that she needs to stick to her plan. She turns on her side. 

"Come on," she repeats, more emphatically.

Steve reluctantly gets into bed beside her. She feels his firm, solid form against hers, and then turns around so that she is pressed against him.

"Perfect." 

Steve doesn't have nightmares that night.


End file.
